


Not What He Expected

by Trtltot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Prologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot
Summary: Ronan contemplates his wife.
Relationships: Ronan the Accuser/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Not What He Expected

Ronan stared down at his bride. The Supreme Intelligence had encouraged his union with the  Xellerian .  Zorah . She was a daughter of  Thanos . Their union was meant to be advantageous to the  Kree . Yet here he was, several years later, his military sect demobilized, working for his bride’s father in a bid for justice. His people had signed an accord for peace with  Xandar . A cease fire. A shield. A lie. It was intolerable. But he already had the keys to justice, forced upon him by his own people. It was divine guidance. 

Looking at her pearlescent white skin, tucked in against his black bedding. Her long, long hair, bright teal at the roots,  ombreing down to a deep cobalt, almost matching his rich blue skin. He took one of the knee length tresses between his fingers, noting the shift from teal to blue in a near seamless transition. His wife was short, the top of her head barely reaching his chest. As he studied her face, he knew that were her eyes open, he would be staring into circles of dark wine, amethyst, plum, and violet, so strikingly bright and similar to his own, that it bordered on alarming. He looked away from her face and gazed down the length of her body, hidden by his silky black sheets, reflecting with the soft glow of her skin. 

Ronan released her hair and slowly pulled the sheet down her body, her glow slowly filling the dim lit room. When he had first been told of his union with this tiny creature, he was disappointed. He figured her a useless child for  Thanos to throw away on an empty alliance. He assumed that the Mad Titan would simply end up using his people, but he agreed to it in order for the promise of troops to help stamp out the enemies of the  Kree . That was not to be the case. After Ronan wed  Zorah ,  Thanos asked only one thing of his new son-in-law.  _ Consummate the union.  _ Of course, Ronan didn’t want to do that. This pathetic child was not worth his seed, not worth the risk of her carrying his children. Yet somehow, Ronan knew that the Mad Titan would know if he didn’t comply with his singular request. 

That was over twenty years ago. Now, staring down at the smooth expanse of her pearly back, Ronan had no regrets.  Zorah lay on her stomach, arms tucked beneath her pillow and one knee slightly bent. Ronan pulled the sheet completely free of her and watched has she shivered at the loss of warmth. He pressed a large hand between her shoulder blades, moving soothingly down her skin. He watched  as the pressure he applied turned  her white skin turn a deep silver as his hand glided over her. That was always a marvel to watch. Especially during more carnal encounters of theirs. 

When his people signed the treaty with  Xandar , his tiny wife was the only balm, and even she was no true solution to his ire. And then she graced him with a reminder. He father.  Thanos . Ronan reached out to the Mad Titan and found a path to justice. Just collect an orb and return it to  Thanos . Quite possibly the easiest assignment he’s ever received. Soon, he would have justice for his father, his father’s father, and his father before him. All thanks to an alliance that he never thought would be of any use to him. Outside of granting him love; an emotion he once thought more of a tool for use against his enemies than anything else. The silver handprints he enjoyed leaving on his wife were a reminder of what he would do to any that would dare to hurt her.

Though  Zorah was by no means defenseless. As a  Xellerian , she was gifted with a silver tongue, both literally and figuratively. Should she come upon someone with a weaker will than her own, she need simply talk to them. Hers was a persuasion that could never not be heeded. Even Ronan at times wondered if she could sway him, though she said he was too strong for her to have any hold on. He didn’t always believe her, but he left it alone. In their twenty plus years together, he had fallen for her. She was strong, agile, powerful , uniquely beautiful . She was everything his wife should be. He would have faith in the woman when she said he was stronger of will. 

Though her persuasive capabilities were not her only talent.  Zorah’s other, more guarded gift was indicative of her birth. It was rumored that  Xellerian’s of multiple births, twins, were granted precognitive abilities. Short flashes of the future, either near or distant, but always integral to the seer. And  Zorah was a powerful one. She was unstoppable.


End file.
